Una noche de amor en pareja
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Kagome pasa un día a solas con Inuyasha, y siente una atracción hacia el cuando es humano, hay lemon hard


Un día como todos por allí en la época feudal de Japón, Inuyasha y Kagome vagaban solos por el bosque llevando una canasta de comida preparada que trajo Higurashi de su época, mientras dejaban a sus amigos en el pueblo, y eso que Midoku era un padre de familia, con la que tuvo con Sango, y además que Shippo pasaba el tiempo con las hijas de la cazadora de monstruos y con su mascota, Kirara.

Ellos iban a salir solos como pareja, pero lo que Inuyasha quería es estar en una cabaña que estaba bien cuidada para ser acogedora y allá fue junto con Kagome.

Y decidieron pasar el día en esa cabaña y como estaba oscureciendo, iban a pasar la noche allá, pero había luna nueva y pasa que Inuyasha tenía apariencia humana.

Kagome se fijaba en él y sentía una especie de deseo al joven, que por tener cabello negro, sin orejas de perro, sin garras, ni colmillos era un joven normal, pero seguía siendo el.

Antes de cenar lo que quedaba de comida, decidieron bañarse, pero ella aún tenía algo de pudor hacia él, porque muy pocas veces lo ha visto desnudo.

Inuyasha se había quitado todas sus prendas, pero se sentía más cómodo, y mientras esperaba a su novia, comenzó a bañarse:

-Ven Kagome, te estoy esperando-Le llamo.

-Ahí voy-Respondió ella.

Kagome se quitó toda su ropa y se cubrió con una toalla ya que sentía vergüenza y se ruborizaba. Cuando abrió la puerta vio al joven completamente desnudo y él le dijo extendiendo su mano:

-Ven, ponte cómoda querida-

-Está bien-Respondió ruborizada.

-No te preocupes, porque vinimos a pasar juntos como pareja-

-De acuerdo.

Quitándose las toallas, ella dejo mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, al verla, el joven sentía deseos por ella y también porque estaba tan excitado que su miembro quedo erecto.

Ella se metió al agua, pero tomo el jabón y un cepillo, y le dijo:

-Mira, mejor yo te froto la espalda, creo que te va a gustar-

-Como tú digas-

Salió del agua y se sentó sobre un taburete, allí ella comenzó a frotarle la espalda, el joven sentía mucho placer por esta acción, y ella en pensamientos disfrutaba bañando a su novio, pero también ella sentía un deseo hacia el joven con apariencia humana, que para ella era más apuesto.

Después, ambos se introdujeron en el agua para terminar con el baño, y estando cerca, él le dio un abrazo y le beso en la mejilla:

-Bien, ahora salgamos y vayamos a comer-

-Entendido-Dijo Inuyasha.

Luego de secarse, se vistieron con batas para la cena; ambos disfrutaron la comida hecha por la madre de Kagome, y luego, finalizada la cena, descansaron un poco para que les baje la comida.

Poco después, Inuyasha sentía calor usando la bata, así que dejo mostrar su torso, ella comenzó a mirarlo por ser bello y después se desnudó. Kagome sentía algo de rubor y el joven beso sus labios y comenzó a abrazarla, dándole caricias y también ella comenzó a quitarse la bata.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama para hacer el amor, ambos se acariciaban besándose, y como el miembro del joven seguía erecto, decidió introducirlo en la vagina de Kagome, y ahí comenzaron a copular, Inuyasha lo disfrutaba y ella gemía, continuaba y gemía.

El calor comenzaba a aumentar en sus cuerpo que comenzaron a sudar, mientras hacia el coito, el comenzó a tocar los senos de ella y los lamia, ella gemía del placer.

Higurashi sentía mucho placer de estar copulando con Inuyasha, y también ella lo tocaba y también tocaba sus glúteos, y él se ruborizaba un poco.

Antes de que eyacule, continúo copulando hasta que tuvo que retirar su miembro de la vagina de Kagome y eyaculo.

Inuyasha se acostó para descansar después de haber gozado, y Kagome se acercó a él y estando sobre él le dio un beso y el joven la encerró en sus brazos, ambos durmieron piel a piel, ella sentía placer de estar con la apariencia humana de su novio.

Al día siguiente, ambos se prepararon para iniciar el viaje de regreso, e Inuyasha volvió a ser albino y a tener orejas de perro; tomados de la mano caminaban tomados de la mano:

-Me encanto pasar la noche aquí, no lo olvides, yo siempre te protegeré con mi vida-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Gracias amor-Dijo Kagome.

Ambos novios iban a volver con sus amigos, para seguir viviendo felices y alegres en plena armonía.

Fin


End file.
